chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Blu News 11.1.14
Hey guys and I hope you had a happy halloween. October was a really active month for chill and I think we should keep it going. But how can this month follow up after birthdays, unfolds, Smash (w/ 8p and Mewtwo) and spooky scary skeletons? Well you'll see soon enough. Speaking of stuff that's supernatural... The Shadow Chronicles Though shadow realm jokes are beginning to fade (as in aren't used as much, this has nothing to do with my smash taunt i wrote this the day before my birthday gtfo) I'm still pretty happy with these drawings. It's been a long while coming, but here are the character designs for Ruyo, Radia and the Fallen Jester. Ruyo.jpg|Ruyo Radia.jpg|Radia The Fallen Jester.jpg|The Fallen Jester I hope you like the designs. They're mine, Apallo and Zex's ideas respectively. But wait! Aren't we forgetting something? The main antagonist herself: the mistress of darkness: The Shadow Queen Well, like I said above I hope you guys like the designs. That's all for this section, so let's move on. Super Smash Bros. WARNING: THE FOLLOWING SECTIONS SCANS CAME OUT A BIT SCREWY, SO BEWARE OF MISSING WORDS AND SUCH. I'M SURE YOU CAN USE YOUR DEDUCTIVE SKILLS TO FIGURE IT OUT ANYWAY. We've had our standard launch tournament but I have a new idea... Introducing: *Should we wait for Mewtwo? (5-7 months) **Blu: yeah **3k: **Boom: **Zex: **Legion: **Apallo: **Flame: **Thing: *Should the Koopalings and Alph be counted as separate characters? **Blu: **3k: **Boom: **Zex: **Legion: **Apallo: **Flame: **Thing: Welp, that's a wrap on that. The game won't begin for while, so with get to voting. Be sure to add any suggestions, thoughts and concerns. All 4 U is being updated with 2 new characters daily now, so be on the look out. Oh and seriously. Check out Smash King. It's awesome. Pokémon: Legendary Encounters It's been delayed for a while, technically 2 years. But it's literally done, so ready that we could start right now as you read this sentence. You decide P:LEyers! Scrap or Salvage? *Blu: *3K: *Legion: *Zex: *Apallo: *Rio: Chillverse Firstly, I'd like to apologize. Not gonna lie, a lot of the topics weren't necessary at the moment, at all or were just pointless. But with that out of the way let's get to the stuff you gus want. In total there are seven topics left. Today you get 6 of those topics. ONE TOPIC LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Origin of Chillverse 2.0: Vote vs. Fusion *Reviving, Extra Lives and Death Vote vs. Fusion *Origin of Chillverse 2.0: Vote/Fusion *Military Factions and Divisions *Reviving, Extra Lives and Death Vote/Fusion *Episode and Event Entry With one topic left, it's time to blow out most of my characters. SO ENJOY As I previously stated Penny is the kind, compassionate and quiet middle child of Patch and Petal capable of bending earth to her will (though she much prefers gardenning) Her pet wisp, Pastel was found by her when she was a child and together the two of them became great friends. Logan, much like Penny is extremely shy though to a much stronger degree. Strong enough to the point that he doesn't hold himself in high regard. He possesses the power of electricity but sparringly uses it due to the fact that it wasn't seen as up to standard by his peers as a child. Really good with animal friends. The socially awkward, adventurous and mischevious protective brother and overachieving helpful sister join my line up! All characters I've shown/talked about already right? Well how about this... ''Ignore the fact that I drew this a long time ago and thus it has violently noticeable inconsistancies. '' The boy. He's new to...CV1.1? I've come up with a plot for him. Here take a listen: The Earth. A planet brought to the brink of destruction. An attack by a inhumane woman has left a place once called home by millions a desolant grey wasteland of hatred and despair. The perfect place for local villain, Doom the Dark Lord, to feast on the negative energies of the world and have enough power to finally conquer the Gods, his lifelong goal. However there's one problem with his plan. The surviving heroes of Nova's attack. They have one mission: to harness the power of the Master/Chaos Emerald and use them to heal the planet and revive all the lost souls (given that they haven't died once of course). Doom quickly strikes terror in the hearts of our heroes on their mission to find the Master Emerald (as he has high-jacked Angel Island during Nova's attack). They reach it but it's of no use as only the Guardian can tap into it's power for such a task, and they're forced to retreat. Our heroes realize that the only way to surpass Doom is an equal enemy, a being that thrives on positive emotions. This leads to them finding the origins of Doom (which narrative wise would be it's reveal) and getting multiple goals: find the guardian, find the Chaos Emeralds (before Doom who now wants them to further instill hopelessness into the hearts of the general public) and create the Anti-Doom. They meet multiple threats on this journey but eventually find one of the emeralds as well as the decendant of Knuckles, AKA the guardian. They attempt to break through Angel Island, which is now a fortress. They make it through and have a small fight with Doom (who has the other six emeralds) but the guardian is able to snag the emeralds and create Doom's polar opposite: a young, compassionate child of light. However, with the world basically being in post apocolypse mode not many positive emotions are flowing around. As such the young hero is nearly beaten to death forcing our heroes to flee oncem ore. The new guardian Chaos controls them away with the Master Emerald, leaving Angel Island to begin plummet into the ocean. The second part of the arc revolves around the heroes trying to turn the world over to hope and belief in the hero of light whilst Doom tries to keep the anarchy in order diving the world into what is most likely the final battle of good and evil. Two questions about the hero of light. The above picture was his old design but I've changed him to be much younger. His possible names are Sol, Ad, Memphies and Hope. You guys decide. Also would you prefer the hero to be male or female. You guys choose. *Which name should the Hero of Light take on? **Sol **Memphis **Ad **Hope *Should the hero of light be: **Male **Female The girl. A blue fox surrounded in mystery. You ma better remember her as: or as OR EVEN AS: OK, ignoring that last one let's go back to the second. If you recall correctly she stemmed from a joke about Shadow the Hedgehog 2 having a three tailed female tails recolor named "Twirls". Well I got an idea from that... This is Twirls. My new main protagonist for Chillverse 2.0. She's a carefree, thrill-seeker and younger sister of Logan who loves to encourage him to get out there and be active. Her powers include not only electricity but in edition, ice from her father. A very social young lady, Twirls is never one to abandon her friends and will always give them encouragement. However in opposition to this due to her youth she can be a bit naive resulting in her being brutally honest and ocassionally hurting her friends. Overall I loved designing and creating her and I hope you'll love meeting her. This November. So about the locations...yeah that's one of the things we didn't need at the moment. All fan locations have currently been scrapped. Sorry! Check out the final version of CV2.0's map here . As per usual, it wouldn't be a Blu CV2.0 character reveal without a tease. Console Clash I need a bit of help. For those who don't remember Console Clash it's basically based on Console Wars. But I need a bit of help setting up the structure. So I've devised a new concept: one that'll replace the less desireable topics. Creation Conversations, simply find a topic and everyone talks and votes about it via chat. While responses can't be as fleshed out as they would be with topics. It'd be a much more inviting to other people so I think it's a good idea. What do you guys think and would you like to help out with Console Clash? Special Announcement Starting November 23... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . What's this?! Let me explain! *Every Monday a new Mario character as well as three episode summaries! *Every Tuesday a new episode of The Bluriginals Blogs! *Every Wednesday a new Sonic character as well as three episode summaries! *Every Thursday, a new Chillverse 1.0b episode, concept for Chillverse 2.0 and/or update on Chillverse 1.1! *Every Friday a special event for Smash King tournament (if it works out that way) or our specially set up matches! *Every Saturday we do a new Pokémon: Legendary Encounters! (if it's still alive) *Every Sunday (much like a newspaper comic) is a new Escomic! Once again it all begins November 23! How long will this weekly schedule go on for? We'll see! Stay tuned for more content and I hope you had a great day Response Form Here's a little thing I made for you guys that makes it easier to respond to the blog. You're welcome. What do you think of The Shadow Chronicles designs? Are you competing in The Smash King Tournament? (only applies if you have Super Smash Brothers for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U) Should we wait for Mewtwo? (only applies if you're competing in the Smash King Tournament) Should the Koopalings and Alph be counted as separate characters? (only applies if you're competing in the Smash King Tournament) Do you like my new characters? Do you like the idea of the Hero of Light? (only applies if you're a writer for CV) Should we keep P:LE? (only applies if you're a writer for it) What do you think of Creation Conversations? (only applies if you're a writer for CV) Do you want to help Console Clash? What do you think of the special announcement? Anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more content coming soon! See ya! Category:Blog posts